ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *February: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy *February: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon ---- Category:Featured Pages Right Behind You Created by Valve and nominated by The Destroyer. For #why wasn't he featured yet flrghrhrfg NA NA NA NA NA NA HATMAN! 11:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with Omi. A Dark Month is head for Featured User.... (Get it?) Who Committed MURDER... Sci 19:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Extremely helpful admin and good friend. I can't wait to see him win. ;) UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 00:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) # #Seriously, Dark hasn't been featured user before? How da fuq is this possible? You know what, just... just, wow. PokeRob will haunt you.... 01:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments *Seriously, he's awesome. --[[User:NickFusi0n|'LASER BARRELS!! BLAAAAAAAARGH!!!']] 11:12, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *Umm, Dark isn't an admin @Ulti. NA NA NA NA NA NA HATMAN! 04:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) kraab87 for # against #Gigantic troll. I speak for everyone when I say this. Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 16:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) #Are you serious dude? You're a troll and you act like an immature noob. You don't even deserve to be nominated. --[[User:NickFusi0n|'LASER BARRELS!! BLAAAAAAAARGH!!!']] 16:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) comments Echoson Nominated by himself. For # Against #Echo, you still act like a noob. Plus, you get annoying at times. [[User:Lego Master|'Master Red']] Comments *